This invention relates to a computing system, and more particularly to a syntactic device for chain calculations which displays an intermediate result to allow monitoring of the progress of calculations.
In addition, the invention relates to the use of implied result. By implied result is meant the fact that the computing system replaces null arithmetic expressions with the final result of an arithmetic expression most recently completed by the computing system.
In the prior art, when using an expression-oriented calculator, such as a calculator which has function keys, a problem of convenience arises when carrying forward the result of a calculation. For example, if an operator computes (4.times.5)+10, and then wants to take the sine of this result, the operator must follow specific steps. He would first need to calculate the intermediate result, (4.times.5)+10, and store the intermediate result in a Result register (RES). He would then calculate the sine of the intermediate result by typing "SIN(RES)". The present invention eliminates the need for result register RES, and allows for more convenient use of a calculator.